Amnesia
by FrozenLover67
Summary: Anna is beaten and thrown in a river. Luckily three strangers find her. As they are nursing her back to health they find out she has amnesia. They take her back to the castle where Elsa awaits. What happens when Elsa finds out that Anna doesn't remember her?
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV

Elsa has meetings all day and Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were gone ice harvesting, so I was alone. I decided to take a walk through the village. When the people saw me of course they reacted. They bowed and offered me things from their stores, which I politely declined.

After I made it through the village I arrived at the forest. The forest was beautiful! The birds chirped happily to one another in the warm summer air. The squirrels chased each other in trees and little animals skittered about on the ground.

I continued on when something caught my eye. Before I knew what was happening two men were upon me. One grabbed my right arm and the other grabbed my left arm. "Let me go!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me. I struggled but they just tightened their grip on me.

"Well, well. If it isn't Princess Anna." An unmistakable voice said.

"Hans!" He stepped into the light.

"That's right. It's me." Hans said.

"Wh-what are you doing here? What do y-you want?" I asked, getting scared.

"Revenge." He said and he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and straightened back up only to be kicked in the leg. I cry out as he continued to punch and kick me. He even lands a few on my head. The two men release me and I fall to the ground.

"Goodbye Anna." He says and he laughs evilly. He kicks me in my side and I roll into the river. I struggle to get to the surface. The water is taking me away and with the last of my strength I find a piece of wood and grab on before I lose consciousness.

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Have you seen Anna lately?" I asked Gerda. Even though I had a tight schedule I usually found time for Anna and Anna knew that. But Anna hadn't visited me and that worried me.

"No Queen Elsa. I was about to ask you the same thing." Gerda said, with a hint of worry in her voice. Ice started to creep up the walls. "Don't worry Queen Elsa. She'll show up." I noticed the ice on the walls and quickly made it disappear.

"You're right Gerda." We went our separate ways. Night fell and I still hadn't seen Anna. "Oh Anna, wherever you are I hope you're ok."

* * *

Anna's POV

I opened my eyes to see I had stopped. The wood I was riding on got caught on a tree branch stretched out over the river. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I look up to see the sun rising. I hear a door open and I finally notice a log cabin.

A boy came out with a bucket in his hand. When he saw me he dropped the bucket and ran over to me. He picked me up and I groaned. "Sorry." He said and he took me into the log cabin.

"Mom!" He called.

"What is it Jake?" A woman asked. She turned around and when she saw me her eyes widened. "Is that Princess Anna?!" She asked.

_Who's Princess Anna? _I thought_. _

"Yes and she was holding on to a piece of wood. I think she might have been drifting in the river." Jake said.

"She needs help. Go put her on my bed." She said.

Jake took me into a room and laid me down on the bed. "You're going to be ok." He whispered to me. The woman came in with a few things and Jake left, closing the door behind him.

The woman came over to the bed. She folded a cold washcloth and placed it on my swollen eye.

She took off my wet and dirty dress and gasped when she saw the bruises on my stomach. "Oh you poor girl..." She said quietly. She dried me off carefully and put an old dress on me. It was a little big but at least it was something. "I'll wash your dress and have it ready for you to wear tomorrow. Does that sound ok?" She asked me.

I nod my head . "Good. Are you hungry?" She asked me. I nod again. She helps me sit up and grabs a bowl off of a nearby table. "It's soup. Do you like soup?" I nod and she feeds me the whole bowl. She put the bowl back on the table and helped me lay down. She tucked a blanket around me. "You need to rest dear. If you need anything call for me ok? My name is Sally."

"Ok. Thank you Sally." I said.

She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sally's POV

As soon as I closed the door Jake and Joseph came up to me.

"Is she ok?" Jake, my youngest son, asked.

"Who is 'she'?" Joseph, my oldest son, asked.

"Shhh. I don't want you to wake her." I said. "And yes Jake, she will be ok."

"Who are you talking about?" Joseph asked again.

"Princess Anna." Jake replied.

"Princess Anna?! Are you sure it was her?" Joseph went past me and opened the door and looked in. He closed the door quietly and turned to Jake. "Yep that's her, but what is she doing all the way down here?"

"I don't know. I found her holding on to a piece of wood in the river."

"And she seems to have been beaten." I said.

"Beaten! Who would do that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but we have to take her back tomorrow. Queen Elsa must be worried sick."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

I was worried sick. I sent out search parties but they haven't returned yet. I paced around my study. There was frost on the walls and my desk and it was lightly snowing but I didn't care.

"Elsa?" I heard a small voice ask. I look down to see Olaf. I kneel down to him.

"Hey Olaf." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. He must have noticed because he opened his twig arms.

"I think you need a warm hug." He said.

"I do." I replied and hugged him.

"Don't worry Elsa. Anna will return."

"I know she will." We pulled away and I stood up. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Kristoff.

"Have they found her yet?" He asked coming into the frozen room.

"They haven't come back yet." I said.

"Oh." Kristoff said sadly.

"Queen Elsa." I turned back to the door to see Kai.

"Did they find her?" I asked, hoping they did.

His face dropped. "I am sorry Queen Elsa. They came back with nothing."

Warm tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Kristoff. I buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry Elsa. Anna will be ok."

* * *

Anna's POV

I woke up to a dark room.

_I've been sleeping all day? _I thought.

I sit up and get out of the bed. I grab the blanket and limp to the door. I open the door and look out to see Jake and another boy sitting at a table. Jake looks up at me and gets up from the table and walks over to me. The other boy followed him.

"How was your nap? Well it wasn't really a nap since you were sleeping all day but did you sleep well?" Jake asked.

"Uh..." I clutched the blanket and looked nervously at the other boy.

"Joseph you're scaring her." Jake said.

"Sorry." He said and he walked back to the table.

Jake turned back to me. "So are you hungry?"

"A little." I said.

"Ok." Jake picked me up and put me in the chair next to Joseph. He put a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Princess Anna. I hope you like roast chicken." Jake said.

I gave him a confused look. "Who's Princess Anna?" I asked.

Now Jake gave me a confused look. "Uh...you are...aren't you?"

"No...wait am I?" I asked.

"Yes you are."

"Really? I can't remember."

"Wait, so you can't remember anything?" Joseph asked.

"No."

Jake and Joseph looked at each other. "How is Queen Elsa going to take this?" Jake asked.

"She's going to think we did this." Joseph said, starting to worry.

"What?! But we didn't."

"Well what can we do to prove we didn't."

"Princess Anna can tell her what happened."

"But she doesn't remember anything."

Jake's eyes widened. "You're right. Well what do we do?"

"We take her back to the castle and hope for the best." Joseph said.

"We should probably tell mom." Jake said.

"You're right. Mom!" Joseph called.

Sally walked in. "What is it Joseph? I was just finishing up cleaning Princess Anna's dress."

"We have something to tell you." Jake said.

"Princess Anna has lost her memory." Joseph said.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yes. Go ahead. Ask her something." Jake said.

"Ok." Sally walked over to me. "So you really can't remember anything?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said.

"So what are we going to do mom?" Jake asked.

"We're going to take her back to the castle tomorrow and explain to Queen Elsa what happened." Sally said.

"But we don't know what happened." Joseph said.

"That's true. We'll tell Queen Elsa what we know." Sally said. "Well you boys should rest. We have a long ride ahead of us. And as for you..." Sally turned to me. "You're not tired, are you?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"Well you can come with me." She said. I stood up from the table and she took my hand. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight mom." Jake and Joseph said at the same time.

* * *

Sally's POV

Anna and I talked for a while, but she eventually grew tired and fell asleep. I put her in the spare room and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Queen Elsa is going to be heartbroken when she finds out you have amnesia." I said quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

"I just hope she doesn't think we did it." Anna stirred in her sleep so I got up and left to go to bed since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

(Still Sally's POV)

I woke up in the morning to the sound of snoring. I look and see Anna curled in a ball in the chair next to my bed. I smile at the sight. I get out of bed and get dressed.

I went into the kitchen to see Jake and Joseph talking. When they saw me they ran to me.

"Princess Anna is missing!" Joseph said.

"We went into her room and she wasn't there!" Jake said.

"Don't worry she's in my room." I said.

"What's she doing in there? I thought you put her in the spare room." Jake said.

"I thought so too. Apparently she came to my room last night." I said.

"But why?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know. Can you go get the horses ready while I fix breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake and Joseph said in unison.

While preparing the food I went to wake Anna up. I helped her get dressed and took her into the kitchen.

While we were setting the table I asked her why she came into my room last night.

"I...uh...got scared." She replied.

"Oh. What scared you?" I asked. "Was it a bad dream or-" I said but I was cut off when Joseph ran into the house.

"FIRE!" He yelled.

"What!? Where?!" I asked.

"Behind you!" He said. I turned around to see that the food I was cooking caught on fire. I heard Anna scream.

Suddenly Jake ran in with a bucket of water and threw it on the fire, extinguishing it.

"That was a close one." Jake said. "How did you not smell it?"

"I don't know. Are you ok Princess Anna, I heard you scream." I said.

"Yes I'm ok. I was just surprised to see the fire." She said.

"Well now what are we going to do about breakfast?" Jake asked.

"Grab some fruit and lets get going." Joseph said.

So we grabbed a few apples and oranges and went on our way to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

It has been two days since I've seen Anna. I miss her so much!

I haven't been able to concentrate on anything. I've had to cancel a meeting and I'm far behind on my work. I try to concentrate but my mind wanders off every time I try to get something done.

I look outside to see that it's getting pretty late. Judging by the sun I would say its about six.

"Queen Elsa!" I look up to see Kai at my study door. There is a huge smile on his face, which is weird since he's been sad ever since Anna disappeared.

I get up from my desk and walk over to him. "What is it Kai? Why are you so happy?"

"I've just been informed by some guards that Princess Anna has returned." He said.

My face lit up. I can't believe that Anna is home! "Really!?" I asked, excited.

"Yes. But there is some bad news. The guards said that Princess Anna was hurt. They said she could barely walk." Kai said, his smile disappearing.

Oh no. My baby sister was hurt. "Well is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Your Majesty."

"Well lets go." I said. I rushed out of the room and out to the courtyard. I saw Anna standing with two boys and a woman. One of the boys nudged her shoulder and she looked up at me.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Anna!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back!" She groaned and I let go of her. "Sorry." I apologized. She hadn't said anything yet and that was so unlike her. I gave her a confused look which she returned.

One of the boys cleared his throat. She looked at him and then back at me. "Oh! You're Elsa!" Anna said. She held out her hand for me to shake. "Right?" She asked when I didn't take her hand.

I turned to one of the boys. "What's going on?" I asked.

"First let me introduce myself. I'm Joseph." He said. "This is Jake." He said pointing to the other boy. "And last but not least, this is my mother, Sally." He said pointing to the lady.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm assuming you're the ones that brought Anna back?"

"Yes we are." Joseph said. "But, Your Majesty, I'm afraid we have very unfortunate news."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Princess Anna has lost her memory."

I didn't know how to take the news. "What?" Was all I could manage to say. I didn't want to believe Joseph.

"We are sorry Queen Elsa. We do not know how it happened." Joseph said.

"I found her holding on to a piece of wood in the river." Jake said.

Before I could say anything Anna collapsed and fell to the ground.

* * *

Anna's POV

While Jake, Joseph and Elsa were talking my legs were getting weaker and weaker until they couldn't hold me up anymore. I fell to the ground.

"Anna!" I heard Elsa yell. She was the first one at my side. She helped me up. "We need to get you to the doctor." She said. "Kai!" She called and a man came over.

He bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked.

"Can you take these people to a guest room and put their horses in the stable?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kai said.

"We do not wish to intrude Queen Elsa." Sally finally spoke up.

"No you're not intruding. It's the least I can do, since you brought Anna back."

Elsa then led me into the castle and to the doctor, where he examined me. He said that nothing was broken but that I should stay off my feet for a few days. Elsa told him I had amnesia and asked if I would get my memory back. He said he wasn't sure and that he was sorry.

After the doctor visit we had dinner and Elsa took me to my room. That's where I was now, in my bed.

Elsa said goodnight and left a few minutes ago. She looked so sad and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I felt really bad, I must mean a lot to her. I wish I could remember her.

_Poor Elsa. _I thought.

* * *

Elsa's POV

After I said goodnight to Anna I went to my room. The tears in my eyes spilled out and poured down my cheeks. My baby sister doesn't remember me! She's all I have left.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Gerda standing at my door. I quickly wiped away my tears but she still saw them.

"Your Majesty. Are you alright?" She walked over and sat on my bed beside me.

"Yes, I'm alright." I lied.

"Queen Elsa I know something's wrong. Is it because Princess Anna lost her memory?" She asked me.

I started crying again and Gerda pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll get her memory back." Gerda said.

"But how can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I just know she will. Maybe when she gets better you can show her around the castle and kingdom. Take her to all her favorite places, it might help."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Gerda."

"You're welcome. I think you should rest. You've had a long day."

We released and she got up and walked over to the door. "Thanks again." I said.

"You're welcome and goodnight." She said before she closed the door. I changed into my nightgown and got into my bed.

"I hope you're right Gerda." I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's POV

The next few days passed by pretty fast. Everyday Elsa would wake me up and we had breakfast together in my room. After breakfast we would talk for a while and then she would leave to go do her duties.

Throughout the day different people would visit me. The first day Sally, Jake and Joseph visited me to say goodbye and to wish me well. I thanked them for all they did.

Later that day I got a surprise visit from a talking snowman! At first I was scared but after he said 'Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs' I instantly forgot I was supposed to be scared of him. We talked for a while until he left.

Then a guy named Kristoff visited me. He told me that I was his girlfriend and that he was an ice harvester.

Then Elsa would come up again and we would have lunch together. We would talk a while and she would leave again.

From that time to dinner was the worst. I was left alone with nothing to do. Occasionally one or two servants would come check on me, but they wouldn't stay long.

Sometimes I would get up and walk over to the window seat, but I would always get back in bed before someone caught me.

Elsa would come with dinner. After dinner she helped me get ready for bed. She tucked me in and said goodnight. But before she left she would kiss me on my forehead. That was my favorite part of the day.

I may not remember her but I could tell she loved me. And I loved her.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Today was the day I could finally show Anna around the castle and kingdom. I went to her room as usual to find her already awake and dressed. She was so excited she was jumping around the room.

We went to the dining room to have breakfast. When we got there she gasped. I could see the excitement in her eyes. She looked at me and saw me smiling at her so she smiled back.

We sat down at the table and the servants brought out our food. She gasped again and giggled.

After breakfast I started the tour of the castle.

"So Anna where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Um. Lets go to your room!" She said.

"Ok." I took her to my room and she went in. She ran to my bed and jumped on it. She rolled around, messing up the blankets. I laughed and walked over to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. "Come on Anna, we have to go see the rest of the castle." I said.

"Ok Elsa." She said and followed me out of the room.

I took her to the portrait room. We walked around and looked at them.

"Which one do you like the best?" I asked her.

"Hmm." She said as she walked around. She finally stopped and pointed to one. "I like this one." she said. I walked over to see she had pointed to the Joan of Arc.

"That's your favorite." I said. "You told me that you used to talk to her when you little."

"Really? I used to talk to the paintings?"

I laughed. "That's what you told me."

"Elsa? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Did we have a happy childhood?"

I froze. I knew I was going to have to tell her sometime. I took her hand and led her to a bench. We sat down and I sighed.

"No Anna. We didn't have a happy childhood." I said.

"We didn't?" She asked. "Well what happened?"

"Before I begin my story, I think there is something you should know." I took a deep breath. "I have powers. I can control ice and snow."

I waited for Anna to freak out but she didn't. Instead she said: "Oh I know. Joseph told me. But can you show me? Please?"

"Uh...yeah." I said. I lifted my hand and flicked my fingers and snow shot from my hand.

Anna lit up. "Whoa! Elsa! Do that again!" She exclaimed.

"Ok." I swirled my hands together and a ball of snow formed between them. I shot it up to the ceiling and it burst, sending snow all over the room.

Anna jumped up and danced around. "This is so cool!" She said. She completely forgot about her question but I decided not to bring it up again.

_I'll tell her later._ I thought.

After a few minutes of playing in the snow, Anna asked if we could continue with the tour. I got rid of all the snow and we left.

I showed her the Great Hall, the ballroom and many more rooms. Soon I had showed her the whole castle.

"Well that's it." I said. "That's the end of the tour."

"There's no library?" She asked. I didn't want to show her that room because that's the room Hans locked her in to freeze to death. But I decided that I would show her anyway, since she asked.

"Yes there is one. Follow me." We arrived at the library and I took a deep breath before I opened the doors.

Anna ran past me. "Whoa! Look at all these books!" She said."This is a huge fireplace! And this couch looks so comfortable." She jumped on it and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I walked over and sat beside her.

"Elsa. Please don't lie to me."

"Anna, nothing's wrong. Now come on, it's time for lunch."

I got up and walked out. She didn't follow me at first and I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer. She eventually got up and followed me to the dining room. We ate lunch in silence.

"Well lets continue with the tour." Anna said. "To the kingdom!" She stood up from the table.

I laughed. "Ok. Well lets go."

We went to the village. The people came up to us and bowed and offered us things from their stores, but we politely declined.

We went to all of Anna's favorite shops, including the chocolate shop. After we left the chocolate shop we continued on when I saw someone.

He looked at me and I immediately knew who it was. Hans! His eyes widened with fear. He started to run away and I ran after him.

Suddenly a group of people came up to me. I tried to get away from them but they just followed me. When they finally left me alone I saw that Hans was nowhere to be found.

"Elsa!" I turned around to see Anna running up to me. "Why'd you run away from me?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

She looked so sad and I felt bad. "No Anna I wasn't running away from you. I thought I saw someone. I'm sorry I left you." I said.

"It's ok."

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should go back to the castle."

"Ok." Anna took my hand and we went back to the castle but I couldn't stop thinking about Hans.


	5. Chapter 5

Hans' POV

After Elsa saw me I ran back to my hiding spot in the forest.

"Scott! Smith! I've been spotted!" I yelled to my brothers. They were the only two who wanted to help me get revenge.

Scott and Smith turned to look at me. "What do you mean you've been spotted?" Smith asked.

"Elsa. She saw me." I said.

"Ugh. Look when we decided to help you we came up with some rules. Do you remember the number one rule?" Smith asked me.

"That was to never get spotted. But I-"

"No buts." Scott said as he hit me in the back of my head. I rubbed my head where he hit me.

"Did she come after you?" Smith asked.

"Yes. She started to come after me but some people got in her way so I could escape." I said.

"You got lucky this time but if she sees you again, you're on your own. Got it?" Scott said.

"Got it." Now I was even more determined to make Anna suffer. I was going to make her pay for what she did, even if its the last thing I do.

* * *

Elsa's POV

I couldn't keep Hans out of my head. I was so worried he was going to hurt Anna that I didn't even notice Anna was yelling at me.

"Elsa! Please stop! You're hurting my head!" Anna yelled.

I snapped back to reality and realized I was brushing Anna's hair too hard. "Oh Anna! I'm so sorry." I said.

"Its ok Elsa. I know you didn't mean to." Anna said. "So. What's bothering you?"

I was shocked. How did she know? I wasn't about to tell her though. "Anna nothing is bothering me. Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

I got up from the bed and walked to the door before she could say anything.

"Wait!" She called out.

I turned back to her. "What is it Anna?"

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

"Yes I am." I walked back over and tucked her in. "Goodnight Anna." I kissed her forehead and walked back to the door.

"Goodnight Elsa. I love you."

I was surprised to hear her say that. I never thought I was going to hear her say that again, since she lost her memory. But I was glad to hear her say it nonetheless.

I turned back to her and smiled. "I love you too, Anna."

I left her room and headed to mine but I bumped into Gerda on the way there. Literally.

I fell to the floor. "Queen Elsa! I'm so sorry!" Gerda said.

I laughed and got to my feet. "It's ok Gerda, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Your Majesty?"

"I'm sure."

"If you don't mind me asking, how was your day with Princess Anna?"

"It was great! I showed her around the castle like you said. I asked her which painting she liked best and she pointed to the Joan of Arc."

"Isn't that her favorite painting?"

"Yes it is."

"Well did you go to the village?"

"Yes we did. I took her to all her favorite shops and..." I stopped when I remembered seeing Hans.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"

"Uh...no. I'm fine."

"No you're not Queen Elsa. I know you and I can tell when something's bothering you."

I sighed. I had to tell someone. "Gerda, I think I saw Hans today."

She gasped. "Hans?! Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes. He looked right at me and ran away. I ran after him, but some people got in my way. When they finally moved he was gone."

"Well if you're sure it was him, what would he be doing here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with Anna."

Gerda gasped with realization. "You think he's the one the caused Princess Anna to lose her memory?"

"Yes. Can you schedule a meeting for tomorrow? I need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda said. "And sorry again for bumping into you."

"I told you it's fine. I'm actually glad you did. I really needed to tell someone. Thank you for listening Gerda."

"Anything for you." I smiled and went to my room.

_You're going to get what's coming to you Hans._ I thought.

* * *

Anna's POV

I got out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On the way there I overheard Elsa talking to Gerda. She kept mentioning this guy named Hans.

They finished their conversation and I ran back to my room, forgetting about my thirst.

I had to figure out who Hans was. He sounded pretty evil from the way they described him.

I decided I was going to ask Elsa tomorrow. Maybe she would tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's POV

I woke up and got out of bed. I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. I didn't wake Anna up like I usually did because I had a meeting to go to.

After breakfast I went to the room and found that everyone was waiting for me. I took my seat at the head of the table.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "I have called you here today to find out who hurt Anna. Any possibilities?" I asked

One of the people spoke up. "Maybe it was an act of war from one of the neighboring kingdoms."

"Or maybe it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. What do you think, Queen Elsa?" Another person said.

"I think you are right. Yesterday when I was out with Anna I saw him. He looked right at me and ran away." I said.

"Did you go after him?" Someone asked.

"Yes, but before I reached him, some people got in my way." I said.

"But are you sure it was him, Your Majesty?"

"I'm positive."

"Well what should we do?"

"We should send out search parties to find him." A man said.

"And we should send them out before its too late." I said. "This meeting is over."

"Should we meet in a few days?" A woman asked.

"Yes. We will meet in a few days." I said. Everyone got up and left. I went to find Anna.

* * *

Anna's POV

After I had breakfast I decided to see if I could remember where the portrait room was. I took a few wrong turns but eventually made it to the room.

_This castle is huge!_ I thought.

I went over to the Joan of Arc. I remembered that Elsa said I used to talk to her so I decided to try it.

"Hey Joan. It's been a while. I think. Well I think I should tell you that...I've lost my memory. Yes I know it's a lot to take in. I know some things. I know that my parents are dead. Joseph told me that. But what I don't know is who is Hans? I heard Elsa talking about him yesterday, but who is he? Should I ask Elsa?"

"There you are!" I heard a woman say. She walked into the room.

"You're Gerda, right?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Queen Elsa wants to see you." Gerda said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No Princess Anna, you're not in trouble. Your sister just wants to spend time with you."

"Oh. Well where is she?"

"She's waiting for you in her room. Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes. I would probably get lost." On our way there I decided to ask Gerda a question. "Gerda do you know who Hans is?"

I saw her eyes widen. "Uh...no. Oh! We're here!" We arrived at Elsa's room and she left before I had a chance to say anything.

I sighed. _I hope Elsa will tell me._

I knocked on her door. I heard footsteps and the door opened. "Hey Anna." Elsa said. She opened the door wider and motioned for me to come inside.

"Hey Elsa." I said as I sat on her bed. She sat on the bed beside me. "Elsa? Who is Hans?" I asked.

She gasped and looked me straight in the eyes. "Anna. Who told you about Hans?" She was so serious it scared me.

"I...uh...kinda heard you and Gerda talking about him last night." I said.

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"Yes." I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Elsa."

Elsa put an arm around me and pulled me close. "It's ok Anna. Just don't do it again."

"Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. It's time for lunch." Elsa let go of me and looked to the door.

"We'll be right down Kai." She said.

"Come on Anna." Elsa said as she got up from the bed.

"Wait!" I ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I want to lead the way."

"Do you even remember where the dining room is?"

"No, but I thought if I start going the wrong way you'll tell me. We could make it into a game."

"Mm. Ok. If you make it to the dining room without making six or more wrong turns you get a prize."

"That sounds fair but what would the prize be?"

"Extra chocolate?"

I lit up. "Yes! I like that!"

Elsa laughed. "Good. Now lead the way."

I left Elsa's room with her following close behind. After a few minutes we finally made it to the dining room. "Elsa! We're here! I did it!" I said.

"Yeah but you made seven wrong turns." Elsa said.

"Aw." I pouted. "So no extra chocolate?"

"No but you can have some of mine."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But you have to eat all of your lunch."

And that's what I did. After I finished my lunch and chocolate Elsa and I left the dining room. We decided to take a walk outside.

* * *

Elsa's POV

After our walk Anna and I went our separate ways. Anna went to spend the rest of the day with Kristoff and Olaf and I went to see Kai. I needed to ask him if he had heard anything about the search parties I sent out to look for Hans.

"Kai!" I called when I finally saw him.

He bowed when he saw me running up to him. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"Have you heard anything?" I asked.

"Heard anything about what?"

"About the search parties I sent out to look for Hans."

"They came back with nothing Your Majesty."

I was worried. "That means he's still out there."

"We'll send out some more search parties tomorrow, Queen Elsa, if that's ok with you."

"Yes please. I won't be able to rest knowing he's still out there."

* * *

Hans' POV

"Go! Go! Go!" Smith yelled. We ran through the forest until we found a cave. We snuck into the cave and waited until the people passed.

"Drat! That snobby queen sent out people to look for us." Scott growled.

"Are you sure they were looking for us? They could've been looking for Anna." I suggested.

"No. They were looking for us. Anna has already returned to the castle. If you don't have anything smart to say don't say anything at all." Smith said as he hit me in the back of my head.

"How did we get stuck with such a stupid little brother?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Smith said. They both laughed.

"Well since Elsa sent out people that means she is looking for us." I said.

"Well duh." Scott said. He lifted his hand and was about to hit me again.

"Wait! Let me finish!" I said right before his hand made contact with my head."Since she's looking for us we don't have much time. We're going to have to go ahead with the plan soon."

"For once he's right." Scott said.

"Yeah for once." Smith agreed. "Ok little brother, what's the plan?"


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's POV

Lately I've noticed that Elsa has become more protective of me. She doesn't let me out of her sight much and when she does she makes sure someone is with me.

She won't let me go outside much either and I hate staying inside. I've tried to sneak out multiple times but she always catches me. I begged her to let me go outside and today she finally let me.

I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, lazily swinging my legs and breathing in the fresh air. I caught sight of a guard staring at me. He quickly looked away.

_No wonder Elsa let me come outside._ I thought.

I felt a raindrop on my head. I looked up at the sky just as lightning lit it up. The thunder followed. I shrieked and jumped up from the bench.

I ran into the castle looking for Elsa.

* * *

Elsa's POV

I was in my study working when I heard something that broke my heart. My sister's cries. I went into the hall and saw Anna.

"Elsa!" She yelled when she saw me. When I heard her I knew something was wrong. She ran up to me and I saw that she was crying.

"Anna! What's wrong?!" I heard thunder and Anna screamed. She started to cry harder. Now I knew why she was crying.

I pulled her in for a hug. "Elsa. I...I'm scared." Anna whimpered on my shoulder.

"Shh. It's ok." I said as I stroked her hair. She just continued to whimper. I pulled away and took her into my study. We sat on the couch and she crawled on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could hear that she was still crying. I wrapped my arms around her and gently rocked her.

After a while she calmed down until the thunder rumbled again. She screamed in my ear but I didn't care. I decided that the only way she would calm down was if I sung to her. So I did.

She stopped crying. "That was beautiful." She sniffled.

"Thanks. You ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. But can I...never mind."

"What is it Anna?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you. But I know you're busy so I understand if y-"

"No Anna it's ok. I'd love for you to stay."

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive." I stood up with Anna still in my arms and went over to my desk. I put her in my chair and spun her around. She giggled. I looked out of the window and saw lightning light up the dark sky. The thunder followed and I looked at Anna but she was too preoccupied with playing on my desk to even pay attention to the storm going on outside. I smiled.

I pulled up a chair and continued with my work while Anna happily played on my desk. She eventually grew bored and explored my study. She pulled books off of shelves and let them fall to the floor.

"Anna what are you doing?" I asked.

She blushed when she realized I saw her. "Oh sorry I'll pick them up." She said.

"Mm-hmm"

She put all of them back on the shelf except for one. She went over to the couch and sat down to read it. After a few minutes I heard snoring. I looked over and saw Anna asleep with the book open on her face.

I went over and took the book off of her face. I put it on the shelf and got a blanket. I wrapped the blanket around her and put a pillow under her head.

I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. "Sweet dreams."

There was a knock at my door and I answered it. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna is missing!" Kai said worried.

"One of the guards said he saw her run into the castle. But no one has seen her since." Gerda said, also worried.

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh. I don't want you to wake her up." I stepped out of the way so they could see Anna. "She came to me because she was afraid of the storm. I calmed her down."

"Well it looks like you did a good job." Gerda said.

"We're sorry for bothering you Queen Elsa." Kai said.

"No. It wasn't a problem." I said.

"Well we'll let you get back to work." They bowed and left.

By the time I finished my work it was late. Anna was still asleep. I picked her up and took her to her room. I laid her on her bed and changed her into her nightgown. I kissed her goodnight and went to my room. I was exhausted! Taking care of a kingdom and a little sister at the same time was not easy, but I wouldn't trade Anna or the kingdom for the world.

I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I got in bed. But my sleep was short-lived. I was awoken by Anna's screams.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's POV

I jumped out of bed and ran to Anna's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge.

Anna screamed again and then it got really quiet. Some guards and servants ran up behind me. The guards busted the door down and ran inside the room. I followed them.

The room was a mess with blankets and papers everywhere. Furniture was overturned and the window was open. The guards ran over to the open window.

Tears sprang to my eyes when I saw my sister on the floor. She wasn't moving. I screamed her name and knelt down beside her. She was badly hurt and barely breathing. I put her head on my lap and stroked her hair. The tears in my eyes spilled out. "Oh Anna. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

The doctor and a few nurses came in. They picked Anna up and put her on her bed. I tried to follow them but a nurse stopped me. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But what if she wakes up? I have to be here."

The nurse gave me a look and I knew exactly what it meant. I started to fall but someone caught me. They led me out of Anna's room and into mine. They sat me down on my bed. "Don't worry Queen Elsa. I know Princess Anna will be ok." I realized it was Gerda but before I could say anything she left.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Hans' POV

Scott, Smith and I had snuck into the castle. We waited until we saw Elsa put Anna in her room and leave. We went in her room and closed and locked the door.

The plan was to put something over her mouth so she couldn't scream alerting everyone of our presence, but unfortunately she woke up before we could.

She screamed. She actually put up a fight until I hit her in the head and she fell limp to the floor. I punched and kicked her until I heard footsteps. _Elsa._

"Retreat! Retreat!" Scott whispered. We ran to the window and jumped out just as we heard the door bust open.

We ran as fast as we could. But I guess the guards knew we were there and ran after us. Scott and Smith managed to escape but I wasn't so lucky.

They wrestled me to the ground and took me into the castle. They threw me in the dungeon and left me to rot.

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's been days since Anna was attacked. She still has not awoken yet.

After Anna was attacked the doctor came to my room. He told me there was a good chance that Anna would never wake up. I didn't want to believe him.

I asked him if I could see her and he said I could. I went to her room and when I saw her I started crying. Almost every part of her was bandaged. Her right arm, her left leg, her side and worst of all her head.

I laid in the bed beside her and I haven't moved since. I refused to eat or drink and that worried Gerda and most of the other servants.

Sometimes Gerda would convince me to eat something but it was never anything big. I didn't want food I wanted my baby sister to wake up.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's POV

I woke up after what felt like days. I tried to sit up but my head weighed me down. Why did it hurt so much? I felt something on my arm and slowly turned to see it was Elsa.

"Elsa?" I asked. At least I think it was me. My voice sounded weird.

Elsa blinked and looked at me. "Anna?" She asked in disbelief. She sat up. "Anna!" She hugged me and I realized she was crying.

"Oh Anna I thought I lost you." She cried.

I rubbed her back. "Shh. It's ok Elsa. I'm here."

Elsa sat up quickly and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I should be the one comforting you after what happened." Elsa said.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" I lifted my hand to my head.

Elsa grabbed my hand and held it in hers. "So you don't remember what happened?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"So you lost your memory again?"

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"Anna for the past three weeks your memory has been gone."

"Really? I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh...oh yeah. You were very busy and Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were gone ice harvesting so I decided to take a walk in the forest. Then Hans and two men come out of nowhere. Hans beat me up and kicked me in the river. I grabbed a piece of wood and I can't remember anything after that."

"So it seems like you remember everything except for when you lost your memory." Elsa said.

I didn't really know how to answer that. "Uh...yeah I guess."

"Anna do you remember the Great Freeze?"

"I thought we agreed we would call it the Great Thaw."

"So you do remember it?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I?"

There was a knock at the door and Gerda came in with some soup. When she saw me she almost dropped the tray. "Princess Anna you're awake!"

Gerda put the tray down on a table and came over to me and Elsa. "How do you feel?" She asked me.

"Ok I guess. My head hurts really bad though." I said.

"Should I go get the doctor?" Gerda asked.

"Yes please." Elsa said. Gerda bowed and left to go get the doctor.

"Elsa? When is the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Two days ago. Why?" Elsa replied.

"Two days ago?! Elsa why haven't you eaten?"

"I was worried about you."

"Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat!"

"You're right. Well what do want me to do?"

"I want you to eat that soup."

Elsa picked up the bowl of soup. "Fine. But I'm only eating this because you want me to." Elsa ate most of the soup and she gave me a few spoonfuls.

"So Elsa what happened while my memory was gone?"

* * *

Elsa's POV

"A lot of things happened." I said.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story."

"That's ok. I have time."

"Mm...ok. It all started when you disappeared. You were gone for two days and I was worried sick.

"You came back with some people. You were really hurt and could barely walk but I was still happy to see you but then I found out you had amnesia. I felt my whole world fall apart.

"The first few days I didn't take well. I just kept wishing and hoping you would get your memory back. But soon I decided to make the best of it. I spent as much time as I could with you.

"Well once you were well enough to walk I showed you around the castle and kingdom. While we were in the village I saw Hans. I ran after him but before I reached him I was stopped.

"After that I was really concerned about your safety. I sent people out to look for him but every time they came back with nothing. I didn't let you out of my sight much and I wouldn't let you go outside either.

"You begged me to let you go outside and one day I finally let you. I asked some guards to keep an eye on you though. You came to me crying because you were scared of the storm. I calmed you down and you fell asleep.

"I took you to your room and went to mine. I fell asleep almost immediately but I woke up when I heard you screaming. You were being attacked by Hans."

"Is that why my head hurts?" Anna asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a tough three weeks! And it's all my fault." Anna said sadly.

"Anna it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I had been more careful then Hans and his guards would have never gotten me. Twice!"

"Wait did you say guards?"

"Yeah. They could've been his brothers or minions or something. I don't know who they were."

_So Hans had had help._ I thought.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in. He said I had to leave and I was a little reluctant, but Anna assured me she would be ok.

I left the room and I decided to pay someone a visit.

* * *

Hans' POV

I lost track of time. I don't know how long I've been down here but it feels like its been years. My stomach growled reminding me how hungry I was. The guards come down once every two days with stale bread and water.

I heard footsteps and I just assumed it was the guards but as they got closer I heard that they were lighter. I heard the door unlock and open and looked up to see Elsa.

"Hello Queen Elsa. It's nice to see you again." I tried to be nice so she wouldn't kill me right then and there but she didn't look amused.

"Did you work alone?" She asked.

"Huh?" I acted like I was confused to stall but it only seemed to make her angry.

"You know what I said!" She shouted at me.

I wasn't about to tell her I had help. "Yes. I worked alone."

"You're lying! I know you had help because Anna told me."

"What!? How?! I thought I killed her! I knew I should've used a sword." I realized too late that I said that out loud. That was a big mistake because an ice shard formed in her hand and she walked towards me with an evil look on her face. I closed my eyes and waited for the ice to go through me but it never did.

"Elsa! Please stop!"


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's POV

I turned around and saw Anna stumble and fall. She cried out in pain when she landed on her arm.

"Anna!" I rushed over and picked her up and put her on her feet. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But you're not." Anna said.

"What do you mean? "

"You're not acting like yourself." I gave Anna a confused look. "You were about to kill Hans! Elsa you would never do that."

I grew angry again. "Why shouldn't I kill him?! He tried to kill you!"

"But he didn't. And what is killing him going to solve?"

My face softened. What _would_ killing him solve? It would just make me like him and I was nothing like him. Anna's yelling brought me back to reality.

"ELSA! LOOK OUT!" Anna tried to push me out of the way but it was too late. I felt something stab me in the leg. I cried out and fell to the floor. I looked to see what stabbed me and saw the ice shard I had made earlier. I must've dropped it by Hans.

"You!" Anna yelled. She ran to Hans and jumped on his back. She punched him a few times until he threw her off of his back and into the wall. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

"ANNA!" I tried to get up only to fall back down because of my injured leg.

Guards ran in and surveyed the scene before them. Some of them ran to Anna and others grabbed Hans and threw him to the ground. Two guards helped me up and said I needed to get to the doctor but I was worried about Anna.

Anna stood up and pushed past the guards. She walked over to me. "Anna! Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Anna said as she looked down at my leg which was covered in blood. "Elsa! Your leg! You need to go to the doctor!"

The guards took Anna and I to the doctor. The doctor cleaned and bandaged my leg and examined Anna after I asked him to. He said nothing was wrong with her and that we needed to rest.

* * *

Anna's POV

After the doctor said we needed to rest Elsa and I went to her room. We got in her bed and snuggled close, grateful to be in each other's company.

We had been sitting in silence when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Elsa and I said at the same time. Kristoff and Olaf came in.

"Hey guys!" Olaf said as he climbed on the bed and sat on Elsa's lap. Kristoff sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"We came as soon as we heard what happened." Kristoff said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Just tired. Right Elsa?" I asked.

"Yes." Elsa agreed.

"You guys have been through a lot. And it's all because of that nasty Hans." Olaf said.

I suddenly realized something. "Hey Elsa, what are we going to do about Hans?"

* * *

Hans' POV

The guards beat me and left me laying on the ground. I sat up and rested my back on the wall.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I heard a noise. It sounded like a person. "Hello? Who's there?" I called out trying not to let the fear in my voice show.

"Shut up boy!" I heard a voice say.

"You're going to get us caught!" Another voice said.

I heard the door unlock and open. Two huge figures walked in. It was too dark to see but I knew who they were.

"Scott! Smith! You came back for me!" I said quietly.

"Look, we only came back because we realized how bad it would look if we went back home without you." Scott growled.

"Otherwise we would've left you." Smith added.

I was a little hurt but at least I was getting out of here. Smith unlocked the cuffs on my wrists and we snuck out of the castle. We almost got caught a few times by guards and servants but we managed to escape. We went to the docks and pulled out the little boat we used to get here. We started our long journey home.

* * *

**So that's it for this fanfic. I hope you liked it. I might make a sequel, but I doubt it. I wanted to thank FrozenFan5577 for helping me come up with the idea for this story and for giving me ideas for some of the chapters. Go check out her stories, they're really good! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
